Non-destructive inspection (NDI) of structures involves thoroughly examining a structure without harming the structure or requiring significant disassembly of the structure. Non-destructive inspection is typically preferred to avoid the schedule, labor, and costs associated with removal of a part for inspection, as well as avoidance of the potential for damaging the structure. Non-destructive inspection is advantageous for many applications in which a thorough inspection of the exterior and/or interior of a structure is required. For example, non-destructive inspection is commonly used in the aircraft industry to inspect aircraft structures for any type of internal or external damage to or defects (flaws) in the structure. Inspection may be performed during manufacturing of a structure or after the completed structure has been put into service, including field testing, to validate the integrity and fitness of the structure during manufacturing and ongoing and future use while in-service.
Among the structures that are routinely non-destructively tested are composite structures, such as composite sandwich structures and other adhesively bonded panels and assemblies and structures with contoured surfaces, such as hat stringers or hat stiffeners made from carbon fiber reinforced and graphite epoxy (Gr/Ep) materials and co-cured or co-bonded hat stringers. These composite structures, and a shift toward lightweight composite and bonded materials such as using graphite materials, dictate that devices and processes are available to ensure structural integrity, production quality, and life-cycle support for safe and reliable use. As such, it is frequently desirable to inspect structures to identify any defects, such as cracks, discontinuities, voids, or porosity, which could adversely affect the performance of the structure. For example, typical defects in composite sandwich structures, generally made of one or more layers of lightweight honeycomb or foam core material with composite or metal skins bonded to each side of the core, include disbonds which occur at the interfaces between the core and the skin or between the core and a buried septum.
Various types of sensors may be used to perform non-destructive inspection. One or more sensors may move over the portion of the structure to be examined, and receive data regarding the structure. For example, a pulse-echo (PE), through transmission (TT), or shear wave sensor may be used to obtain ultrasonic data, such as for thickness gauging, detection of laminar defects and porosity, and/or crack detection in the structure. Resonance, pulse echo, or impedance sensors may be used to provide indications of voids or porosity, such as in adhesive bondlines of the structure. High resolution inspection of an aircraft structure is commonly performed using semi-automated ultrasonic testing (UT) to provide a plan view image of the part or structure under inspection. While solid laminates and some composite structures are commonly inspected using one-sided pulse echo ultrasonic (PEU) testing, composite sandwich structures are commonly inspected using through-transmission ultrasonic (TTU) testing for high resolution inspection. In pulse echo ultrasonic (PEU) testing, ultrasonic sensors, such as ultrasonic transducers, are positioned adjacent to or near one surface of the structure to be inspected. For example, the PEU transducer transmits an ultrasonic signal into the structure under inspection and receives the reflection of the ultrasonic signal from the structure. In through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, ultrasonic sensors such as transducers, or a transducer and a receiver sensor, are positioned facing the other but contacting opposite sides of the structure. An ultrasonic signal is transmitted by at least one transducer, propagated through the structure, and received by the other transducer. Data acquired by sensors is typically processed and then presented to a user via a display as a graph of amplitude of the received signal. A data acquisition board and data handling software may be used for collection and display of inspection data, such as displaying the data on a computer monitor as an image representation of the structure under inspection, such as a hat stringer, supplemented with corresponding color and/or graphical data of the inspection to permit examination by a qualified inspector.
Non-destructive ultrasonic testing often involves coupling an ultrasonic signal from a transducer or transducer array to the surface of the structure under inspection, such as bubbling water between an inspection device and the structure. While solid laminates may be inspected using one-sided pulse echo ultrasonic (PEU) testing and bondline thickness may be measured using one-sided pulse echo ultrasonic testing, composite sandwich structures typically require through-transmission ultrasonic (TTU) testing for high resolution inspection. In through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, ultrasonic sensors such as transducers, or a transducer and a receiver sensor, are positioned facing the other but contacting opposite sides of the structure to be inspected such as opposite surfaces of a composite material. An ultrasonic signal is transmitted by at least one of the transducers, propagated through the structure, and received by the other transducer. Data acquired by sensors, such as PEU and TTU transducers, is typically processed by a processing element, and the processed data may be presented to a user via a display.
Non-destructive inspection may be performed manually by technicians who move an appropriate sensor over the structure. Manual scanning generally consists of a trained technician holding a sensor and moving the sensor along the structure to ensure the sensor is capable of testing all desired portions of the structure. In many situations, the technician must repeatedly move the sensor side-to-side in one direction while simultaneously indexing the sensor in another direction. For a technician standing beside a structure, the technician may repeatedly move the sensor right and left, and back again, while indexing the sensor between each pass. In addition, because the sensors typically do not associate location information with the acquired data, the same technician who is manually scanning the structure must also watch the sensor display while scanning the structure to determine where the defects, if any, are located in the structure. The quality of the inspection, therefore, depends in large part upon the technician's performance, not only regarding the motion of the sensor, but also the attentiveness of the technician in interpreting the displayed data.
Semi-automated inspection systems have been developed to overcome some of the shortcomings with manual inspection techniques. For example, the Mobile Automated Scanner (MAUS®) system is a mobile scanning system that generally employs a fixed frame and one or more automated scanning heads typically adapted for ultrasonic inspection. A MAUS system may be used with pulse-echo, shear wave, and through-transmission sensors. The fixed frame may be attached to a surface of a structure to be inspected by vacuum suction cups, magnets, or like affixation methods. Smaller MAUS systems may be portable units manually moved over the surface of a structure by a technician. However, for through-transmission ultrasonic inspection, a semi-automated inspection system requires access to both sides of a structure which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for semi-automated systems that use a fixed frame for control of automated scan heads.
Automated inspection systems have also been developed as an alternative to manual and semi-automated inspection techniques. For single sided inspection methods, such as pulse echo ultrasonic inspection, a single-arm robotic device, such as an R-200iA™ series six-axis robot from FANUC Robotics of Rochester Hills, Mich., or an IRB 6600 robot from ABB Ltd. of Zurich, Switzerland, may be used to position and move a pulse echo ultrasonic inspection device. For through transmission inspection, a device such as the Automated Ultrasonic Scanning System (AUSS®) system may be used. The AUSS system has two robotically controlled probe arms that can be positioned proximate the opposed surfaces of the structure undergoing inspection with one probe arm moving an ultrasonic transmitter along one surface of the structure, and the other probe arm correspondingly moving an ultrasonic receiver along the opposed surface of the structure. Conventional automated scanning systems, such as the AUSS-X system, therefore require access to both sides of a structure for through transmission inspection which, at least in some circumstances, will be problematic, if not impossible, particularly for very large or small structures. To maintain the transmitter and receiver in proper alignment and spacing with one another and with the structure undergoing inspection, the AUSS-X system has a complex positioning system that provides motion control in ten axes. The AUSS system can also perform pulse echo inspections, and simultaneous dual frequency inspections.
To increase the rate at which the inspection of a structure is conducted, a scanning system may include arrays of inspection sensors, i.e., arrays of transmitters and/or detectors. As such, the inspection of the structure can proceed more rapidly and efficiently, thereby reducing the costs associated with the inspection. However, typically each structure and inspection application requires a corresponding array designed to provide transducer alignment (position and orientation with respect to the surface(s) of the structure) and scan coverage for the structure. Conventionally, special inspection devices are constructed for scanning different structures and different sizes and configurations of structures. Designing an inspection device using an array of inspection sensors for scanning a particular structure requires ensuring proper alignment of the inspection sensors with respect to the surface(s) of the structure and ensuring scan coverage of the structure. For example, consideration must be taken for flat and curved surfaces as well as features of the structure, including radius features such as convex edges and concave corners. Constructing specialized inspection devices for each inspection application conventionally has required significant time and financial and human resources to design and build these specialized inspection devices. Also, conventionally, each specialized inspection device is designed for and capable of only inspecting one structure, and typically cannot adjust for different sizes of the structure or different inspection applications that use different array sizes.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved non-destructive inspection apparatus, systems, and methods for inspecting a structure, particularly for using an array of inspection sensors for inspecting structures with multiple sides and/or difficult to inspect features such as corners.